seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Oni
The Oni (aka: Rakshasha, Ogres) are a type of ape-like monsters that live in the thick mountain forests of Neighpon, the Outer Kingdoms, and southern Ib'xian. Appearance Onis are muscular, vaguely ape-like creatures that stand about four to six feet tall and have tiger-striped pelts that come in a variety of colors (though red and blue seem to be the most common) and thick wild manes that are usually near black or near white. These creatures also have thick skin, black claws, pointed ears, large tusks, and a pair of long goat-like horns. As a species of troll, Onis have four-fingered hands and three-toed feet, though they are unique among trolls due to the fact that they possess three eyes. Behavior Onis are violent and troublesome creatures, oftentimes going on destructive rampages for little to no reason. These creatures are incredibly strong and are often seen wielding large clubs, which only magnify the power of their attacks. However, an oni's violent tendencies can be sated with an offering of food and alcohol. Sometimes, onis can even be "tamed" to protect villages against other monsters. Onis are solitary creatures that prefer to avoid crossing paths with others of their kind. Usually when two onis meet, they will begin to violently fight with one another, though these fights almost never result in the death either of the participants, leading some to believe that the creatures are merely "sparring" with one another. Combating and Weaknesses Onis are challenging creatures to fight as they possess incredible strength and remarkably thick skin. They are also one of the few non-sentient creatures known to regularly use weapons, making them especially difficult to take on in a straight-on fight. However, onis also happen to be gluttonous and lazy creatures, gorging themselves on any availible food and drinking gallon after gallon of sake until they pass out. Though an oni's rage can be calmed by offering of food and alcohol, there is no guarentee that the beast will leave before literally eating its unwilling hosts out of house and home. The best chance to get rid of an oni would be to drug a particularly large offering of food and drink, wait for the beast to fall into a particularly deep slumber, and then kill it as it sleeps. Trivia *In Neighpon, the phrase "oni with an spiked iron club" is used to refer to something as being overkill. *According to some legends, onis are not truely native to this world. Rather, they are actually a type of feral demon that hails from the Dark Realm. *Though onis are most commonly red or blue, they can also be purple, green, brown, black, white, or even gold (which is the rarest of all). *The popular Neighpon foal-tale "Kazi The Nice Oni" stars the title charecter as a "civilized" Oni raised by a kind Kirin family, and was not only capible of speech but was known to have saved a his village from another, not-"good" Oni. Surprisingly, at least one record of a Oni saving a minor settlement is known to exist, but it is unknown if the rest of the tale is able to be proven true or not. Category:Creatures Category:Trolls